


At the Circus

by JudeAraya



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Anal, Facial, M/M, Rimming, Slightly rough, alcohol use, bareback
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 12:49:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1305460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeAraya/pseuds/JudeAraya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’re a little drunk, and Will’s a little tired, but how could Chris want to do anything but fuck after a night out looking like<a href="http://missbeizy.tumblr.com/post/79027857412/axemefink-we-runnin-this-like-a-circus"> this</a>?</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Circus

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to spinmybowtie for being a seriously amazing beta!

Chris manages to keep himself together until they’re in their room. Will had peeled off his sweat damp tank top before they were all the way up the stairs, top hat abandoned by the front door. Will is tired and they’re both on the downslide from drunk, weaving up the stairs one behind the other.

None of which Chris gives a fuck about — well except the part where Will is already shirtless — because he’s been hard the whole way home and doing his best to conceal it, what with Will adorably slumped against him, not quite boneless but also ready for bed.

Chris is ready for bed too.

He’d briefly entertained the thought of just waiting it out and tucking Will and himself into bed to sleep. But Will’s lax body against his had only encouraged his dick’s insistence. Will like this is so eminently fuckable that Chris cannot will his hard on down for the life of him.

But once they stumble into their room, Will turns to give him a sleepy smile and something visceral and uncontrollable snaps inside Chris.

“Come here,” he says, then pulls Will in by the neck for a quick and rough kiss before pushing him to the side of the bed, where he manhandles Will until he’s bent over it.  “ _Fuck_ , your shoulders.” Chris curls over him, kissing along Will’s neck and shoulders, hands kneading where his mouth isn’t. He moves his lips down the line of Will’s spine, grinding his dick against Will’s ass.

“Oh wow,” Will says, smiling back over his shoulder, pushing Chris way to make enough space so he can wiggle out of his pants quickly. “I did not see this coming.”

“I don’t see how you couldn’t.” Chris pushes Will’s head back down, one hand squeezing the supple flesh of one asscheek and the other at the nape of his neck. He leaves it there, fingers digging in a bit when Will inhales sharply. He bites the skin left of his spine, low on his back, then moves away to grab lube from the bedside drawer. Will doesn’t move — his hands fist the comforter, the light playing over his body making it haze temptingly. Chris works his own pants down impatiently. They’re barely past his thighs when he gives up because they’re so tight.

He drops the lube right onto Will’s back, palming Will’s ass then pushing the cheeks apart to reveal his hole. He drops to his knees with a thud, mouth sealed over it before he’s even managed to really think through what he wants from Will, or what Will might like from him now. Because at the moment, he’s all instinct and scorched desire.

Chris buries his face against Will, nose mashed against hot skin and tight muscle, mouth too wet with saliva that’s already starting to drip down Will’s crack. Will makes a surprised noise then pushes back, presenting his ass more prominently. Chris hums his approval, licking and sucking without much finesse, working the tip of his tongue in as quickly as he can; he’s eating Will out like it’s his  _mission_  because he really doesn’t want to wait much longer to fuck Will until they both can’t breathe.

Will’s asshole starts to relax, opening a little around his tongue, and he’s grinding against Chris’s mouth when Chris stops suddenly. He can tell by Will’s frustrated whimper that he wants more, but Chris pays no mind. Instead he uncaps the lube with shaking fingers. “Sorry, I- I gotta fuck you, can’t wait,” he manages, rough and low, two fingers massaging Will’s hole before sliding in.

“Fuck, oh  _shit_ -,” Will groans. It’s faster than Chris usually fingers him, but he knows neither of them mind getting a little rough from time to time.

“So tight,” Chris moans, forehead sweat-damp and pressed against the soft flesh of Will’s ass. He closes his eyes and breathes Will in, fingers pressing down as they fuck in to him, until he gets just the right angle, finding his prostate and making Will buck against him. Clumsily, Chris drips more lube down Will’s crack, trying to maintain the pressure of his fingers against Will’s prostate while coating his other fingers. He pulls his fingers out quickly before pressing them back in again, adding a third, then fourth finger. Will tenses. “You’re doing so well, you’re good,” Chris assures him, kissing his skin over and over until Will settles into it, bearing down and letting him in fully.

Muffled against the bed is a constant litany of moans and profanities, hitched breaths of pleasure, and the best sound of all, Chris’s favourite: Will begging for more.

“Don’t worry babe, gonna give you more. Say please and I’ll give you more,” Chris says, standing shakily and stilling his fingers.

“God Chris,  _more_ , Jesus, fuck me now or I’m not speaking to you for days,” Will says.

Chris huffs out a surprised laugh. “As if you could. You love me too much. What’s your record, like an hour?”

Will doesn’t answer, just spreads his legs more, bringing his ass down a little so Chris can reach it more easily. He looks back over his shoulder again and  _shit_ , he’s so fucking wrecked, the remains of his makeup a mess and cheeks so hectic he looks fevered.

He raises an eyebrow at Chris, “Are you gonna fuck me or stare at me all night?” he asks, the sassy Southern in his voice coming out like it does when he’s been drinking.

“Ask nicely,” Chris says, pulling his fingers out slowly, lubing himself with short jerks of his hand. He bites his lip and rubs the head of his cock against Will’s hole, eyes fluttering with the pleasure and tease of it.

“Please,” Will smiles, the knowing one he has only for Chris, self assured, sexy, and intimate, “please Chris, fuck me.</i>”

“Yes.” Chris drops his chin to his chest and watches himself pushing in, the sweet stretch of Will’s hole letting him in. Will breathes in once and then exhales with a constant, “ _shitshitshit, yes_.”

“Okay?” Chris asks, stilling. Even using four fingers, he knows he’s rushed Will a little.

“Shut up and fuck me, you know I like it,” Will moans.

So Chris does. His fingers wrap around Will’s hips, the tips of them digging against Will’s hipbones, thumbs dimpling the swell of his asscheeks. He doesn’t go slow, but works Will fast and hard, watching the way Will’s back tenses, fingernails scrabbling against the comforter, lips parted around each sound of pleasure.

“O-oh god,” Will says when Chris shifts onto his toes, “just use me, use me, sh-shit.”

Chris’s hands slip, damp from the combination of lube on one hand and Will’s sweat, hands skidding up to Will’s waist. He’s fucking Will so hard the breath beginning to tear out of his lungs.

“Will,” he whispers, closing his eyes so that all he can focus on is the tight grip of Will’s body around him, just heat, so much heat around his dick. He knocks Will’s legs farther apart, hitching him back so that his dick isn’t against the bed any more.

“Yes, yes,” Will chants.

“Hold on,” Chris gasps a little, trying to catch his breath and coordinate himself to grab more lube. He uses what’s probably too much, then tosses the bottle somewhere before planting his hands on either side of Will’s body. He rests his forehead against Will’s back, between his shoulder blades. Like this, he can almost imagine that he can feel the faint vibration of Will’s moans, echoed by his own.

“Can you come like this?” he asks, dick spearing Will unforgivingly, hard enough that he knows Will will be paying for it tomorrow. But there’s the good kind of too much and the bad, and Chris is aware enough that he knows he’s reaching that line.

“Just-” Will squirms his hand under his body. Chris can feel the flex of muscles in his shoulder and back as he starts to jerk himself off.

“Yeah, just like that,” Chris says, pulling himself back a little, pounding into Will at a different angle. When Will cries out, it’s loud; god he’s always so loud. Chris grits his teeth, grinding into Will the way he knows Will loves best, feeling the intense throbbing of Will’s orgasm all around him.  _Fuck_ , he’s so close. He holds off, holds off and gets Will through it, until Will’s gasping, hand flailing a bit to signalfor Chris to stop.

Chris pulls out slowly, running one hand up and down Will’s back.

“On the bed,” he commands, “turn over.”

Will does, a bit ungainly and clumsy, flopping over and grinning his Cheshire grin, crooking a finger at Chris.

Chris climbs on top of him, straddling his waist.

“Gonna come on my face?” Will asks. “Wanna mess me up honey?”

Chris just smiles slyly, then props himself with one hand by Will’s head, other hand on his aching dick moving fast and punishing, orgasm building slow but sure. It’s a long slide up to it; he’s sweating, drops sliding down his neck and temples, and the muscles in his arm burns a little with the work. But when it comes it hits like a wave, hard. He hitches himself up, toes curling and mouth working around gasps and stuttering moans. Chris watches every minute of it, the pearlescent white of his come striping Will’s cheekbone and the side of his nose and his bitten-red, wet lips. Will’s licking at it immediately, then tilting his head up a little to suckle the last drops from Chris’s dick.

“Shit!” Chris squeaks, an unfortunate noise but not one he cares much about when Will’s mouth is hot around him.

Will lays his head back once he’s wrung the last of it from Chris. Chris sits back on his haunches, ass planted against Will’s stomach. Will’s hands are damp against the tops of his thighs and his eyes are closed. Chris thumbs the come from Will’s cheek, feeding it to him carefully, nudging his lips open then sliding his finger in.

“God, I love you,” he laughs when Will bites lightly at the pad of his thumb.

“Oh good,” Will opens his eyes enough for Chris to see the brown, so dark right now they’re almost black. “I don’t remember the last time I let a guy fuck me raw who didn’t.”

“You don’t?” Chris bends down, chest against Will’s and thighs snug against him, and kisses him. Kisses him wet and slow, lazy against his mouth with supple lips.   

Will’s hands travel up his sides. Chris pulls back long enough to smile into Will’s eyes. “I don’t really remember anyone but you,” Will whispers.

 


End file.
